Sweet Coffee
by Silly Kitten
Summary: She has become in a poison flower with roots and thorns [...] (But) "Whe-when I saw them… I-I thought in you" (KuronekixTouka)


**Disclaimer**: All belongs to Ishida Suit (yes, even you and me)

**Notes**: TouKen fluff. First time I write in English, so sorry for sucking too much ㈳7. If there's something wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it!… (I posted it on tumblr yesterday and I'd also posted here Spanish version.)

* * *

_**Bittersweet black coffee.**_

**.**

She has heart so much times, so many horrible things. And she knows that fight with it, is just a mental exhaustion, a fight with the impossible. It's like lying to herself; she can do it for a time however it's just an useless folly because in the end she knows the truth. And the truth is like a little voice that gnaws the lie, corrodes it, bites until it ends yelling at her ear_: "You are a monster, an horrible monster that doesn't deserve anything. You can't be another; you can't change what you are. And you're mean to be this forever!"_

And at the end of the day -true or not- she has become in one, convinced that it's better accepting it than keep with the stupid battle. Even it's seems that the pain is less when let the wounds bleed, after all somebody like her, how can be pretty?

She is a monster, she knows it. She has heard it, she has seen it and she has felt it. A monster that has teeth, eyes, wings, a wolf dresses in a rabbit costume; and it -the costume- is already old, broken. There is no need to hide it, for what? If she opens her mouth, her teeth will show itself anyway. If the tragedy's smell will follow her until the end, she has it stuck in her essence. If her thorns escape from the ripped pieces of the has become in a poison flower with roots and thorns, a ghoul dresses in a human costume. Is toxic and all that she touches dies, and all that is next to her, it 's poisoned, it is dyed with her colour. A black rose, there's no word to define her better and she can't change in what she became.

But…

"Touka-chan" a white voice as a lily, puts her feet on the ground.

"What?!" she demands. Doesn't need to look, she already knows who is.

She's trying to keep her cold, distant, cruel composure. Not looking at his eyes is -between other things- part of that. Somehow –she doesn't know- that one-eyed idiot can broke with her steel wall.

"Eh… umm…" murmurs frazzled nerves. And she can't help but wonder, if is she so ugly for him as to be that nervous? After longs-distressing minutes of whispers and incongruents words, finally she looks him. As she thinks, he always seems to walk by the hard way instead of walk by the easy and safe one.

When she looks back what she sees first is the slim and pale complex, the familiar waiter costume, the patched eye, the black-nerd haired and the blushed face of "_I'll have a heart attack right now_". So far things are normal, but when she notices his trembling and extended arms, with two roses in his hands, one white, one red. Kirishima ("black" rose) Touka doesn't understand why her eyes widen with excess, why her face is turning hotter, why her entire body shivers at that vision… Does he?

"Whe-when I saw them… I-I thought in you" he pauses and swallows "So… I brought them… you"

"Oh…" she whispers and still thunderstruck she takes them, realizing that the roses still have theirs thorns.

Kaneki shivers and murmurs another nonsense senteces but he stops himself, breathe deeply and then takes courage to say.

"My… My mother used to say…" narrowing his only visible eye "_We have to love the rose for what it is, and_… the thorns are part of them, too"

He looks at her with his blushed cheeks, waiting for some kind of answer… Maybe she should laugh bullying at him, or maybe she should give to him a good-painful kick, or maybe she should make him eat the damned roses. Against all, she freezes at the moment, like she is inhibited from reality with hers electrics blues eyes opens. And it's like if she would have getting the information in pieces, like if the words had been pieces of a puzzle and she would have to resolved it. More longs-distressing minutes passed and she find herself giving firmly steps to the damned one-eyed, with her killer aura follow her. And when she raises her fist, he shut the eyes scared, she punches him in the cheek.

"_Bakaneki_" she whispers while she's leaving with her firmly steps, her right back and her roses in her hand.

Kaneki sighs, letting himself failed in the couch, rubbing his sore cheek.

"_Buh_… Touka-chan is still a bit very difficult to treat" Koma Enji squeals entering in the room.

Kaneki laugh softly and says "No" with a big stupid smile. In truth Touka-chan is a bit very sensitive, cute like a rose and sweet like a bittersweet coffee_. _

_You're right, mom._

* * *

**E**nd **n**otes: Hope you enjoyed! Thank for reading!

_Miu!~_


End file.
